Amor del Bueno
by GALAXIA2012
Summary: El verdadero Amor...no hay que buscarlo...el verdadero amor llega cuando sea el momento indicado....
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado nueve largos años…. todas las guerras habían acabado….y después de todo ese tiempo los caballeros habían dejado las armaduras, para dedicarse a sus vidas normales estando muy distanciados….

Seiya quien actualmente vivía en los Estados Unidos, había sido heredado de una pequeña dote que el antiguo Mitsumasa Kido le había dejado a cada uno de sus hijos...con esto el joven seiya saco sus estudios en finanzas y mercadeo…iniciando su propio negocio como comerciante de joyas y en lo que hoy lo convirtió en un empresario con una cadena de joyerías muy reconocidas en América y parte de Asia y estaba decidido a introducirse en el mercado Europeo…siendo este paseo no solo de vacaciones y sino de estudio del ambiente y de mercado…

Era una tarde nublada en París y hacia un poco de brisa, estaba a punto de llover…el joven seiya se encontraba caminando por una de las aceras de aquella gran ciudad contemplando el entorno…

Iba muy tranquilo…. pero un poco distraído…no todo le había ido bien…asía ya seis meses que terminó su pareja en USA…la chica lo había dejado. Para irse con un magnate que la engatuso con una fortuna mas grande que la del joven…

Estupido…! Se decía algunas aquel hombre... te dejaste engañar por una mujer que solo quería tu dinero…

De pronto… de la nada choco con una joven que salía de un café…y al mirarla se sorprendió….

Saori……!

Lucia un traje muy elegante, estaba mas hermosa que antes, ella también había dejado de ser Atena, para dedicarse a los trabajos de la fundación…

Seiya….!

El lucia un traje color negro y encima una gabardina con un sombrero…

Ambos se sorprendieron tanto que no sabían como saludarse…

Ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos….quizás de alegría… el al darse cuenta le presto un pañuelo para que se secara, mientras por dentro se partía en dos…no era posible…tenían casi ocho años de no saber ella…muchos recuerdo volvieron a su mente…la ultima vez que se vieron, ellos habían discutido…y al final no se pudo quedar en nada…se comportaron como dos chiquillos y el decidió irse a otro continente para no verla mas en su vida…pero el destino los puso ahí, uniéndolos de nuevo…

Después de un rato…

Ella se tranquilizo….y sin darse un beso y ni un abrazo…

Como va todo seiya…

Bien saori….

Que haces por acá…

Estoy de vacaciones….y tu?

Hoy se celebró una conferencia de la fundación y yo personalmente vine a impartir una charla acerca de la motivación personal…

Ah que bueno…Y a donde te diriges ahora?

Me espera el yet privado para regresar a Tokio…

rrrhhhhr………disculpe saori, le recuerdo que el yet partirá en treinta minutos y tenemos que apresurarnos…dijo un hombre quien se encontraba junta a ella….

Seiya no había percatado que saori venia acompañada de un hombre muy elegante…

Ya casi nos vamos julian …

Julian…?

Si… Julian….el a decidió acompañarme en estas jiras seiya…

Que pequeño que es el mundo…

La verdad si….Y bueno se me hace tarde seiya…hasta pronto…

Hasta pronto saori…

Ambos se miraban como que si nada pasara…pero era mentira…mientras ella esperaba alguna reacción por parte del joven….el por su parte nada mas la miraba …como que si no podía reaccionar…en ese momento ella entro al vehiculo y de inmediato cerró la puerta…la ventana estaba abierta y desde allí lo observaba…el seguía inmóvil…

Entonces la limosina arranco…y el joven grito…

SAORI ESPERA….!

SEIYA…..!-dijo la joven….

Espera un momento Tatsumi detén el carro….-Y bajándose del auto caminó unos pasos hacia el joven…

Me ibas a decir a algo seiya?

Quédate…

Como..?

……..Saori quédate…

Seiya me espera un yet…tengo infinidades de juntas de la fundación…

Me seria imposible quedarme…

Entonces seiya tomándola de la mano le dijo….

Por favor saori quédate…solo por hoy….

Ella no sabia que decir... solo miraba…y las lágrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente….

Seiya mi vida esta en esa limosina…..

Quien es Julian….? Es Julian a quien amas…?

Seiya por favor no me comprometas….

Por favor saori piénsalo bien, tu no sabias que yo estaría aquí…después de tanto tiempo….

Adiós seiya….

Saori espera…. no te vallas…

Ella dio la vuelta y se monto al vehiculo haciendo que este arrancara….

Seiya miraba tristemente mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

Al cabo de unos minutos de estar ahí parado el joven decidió dar la vuelta y seguir caminando…

Porque Dios…porque tenía que ser así……se decía el joven…

Entonces escucho una voz….era ella...! ¡era saori!….¡se había devuelto!…y venia corriendo….

¡…Seiya espera….!

¡…Saori….!

Ambos corrieron y se abrasaron fuertemente….luego ella mirándolo a los ojos preguntó….

Es tarde para quedarme….?

No nunca es tarde….

Y que haremos…?

Eso déjamelo a mi…

Pero no traje ropa para quedarme y deje mi bolso en el carro…

No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso…

¿Seiya aun te queda dinero de la dote que te dio mi abuelo…?

Jajajaja vamos ya, busquemos algunas tiendas para compres tu ropa…tenemos mucho de que hablar……

Al cabo de un rato habían pasado por varias tiendas…seiya sin saber lo que saori compraba solamente pasaba la platinum para que se cargara a su cuenta y esperaba a que la chica terminara con sus compras….

Ahora si, creo que ya compre todo lo que nesecito…estoy lista seiya…en donde me voy a hospedar…

Ok, esta bien… sin embargo si hace falta algo, avísame….

Taxi…-dijo el joven empresario al vehiculo que venia aproximándose por esa zona

Taxi señor…? Respondió el chofer…

Si gracias…. necesito un favor…. Lleva todas estas bolsas a esta dirección …ahí te espera el botones del hotel…. el te pagara…

Ok señor como usted ordene…

Espera un momento…

Saori quieres ir a comer primero o quieres cambiarte?

Déjame ver …estoy bien así seiya?

Claro…! Te vez bien…

¡Bueno! Si tu lo dices, entonces me quedare así…

De acuerdo…

Disculpe caballero ya me puedo ir …

Si…ya puedes irte….

El taxi arranco dejando aquella pareja…

¿Y bien estas lista…?

¡Si…claro…!

Los minutos pasaron y las calles se hacían cortas para el tiempo que duraron hablando mientras caminaban…Al cabo de un rato, llegaron hasta un restaurante con vista a la torre de París….

Realmente eran una pareja de enamorados…

Hay si nos hubieran visto, estábamos ahí sentados frente a frente…..

No podía faltarnos la luna…y hablábamos de todo un poco…

Y todo nos causaba risa como dos tontos…  
Y yo que no veía la hora…. de tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir...  
Te amo…

Desde el primer momento en que te vi.... Y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así….  
Te amo aunque no es tan fácil de decir…. y defino lo que siento con estas palabras….te amo……  
Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio…. y nos miramos fijamente uno al otro.  
Tus manos entre las mías….talvez nos volveremos a ver…mañana no se si podré  
que estas jugando….  
Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver… y tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir...

Te amo…. desde el primer momento en que te vi…y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así…..Te amo aunque no es tan fácil de decir…Y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras….Te amo….

De regreso al hotel…eran casi las diez de la noche….

Ellos venia muy felices agarrados de la mano y subieron hasta la habitación de seiya…

Ya adentro…. ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar mas toda aquella pasión que sentía el uno por el otro....

Estas comprometida con alguien…?

Si…contigo seiya….

Te amo saori….siempre te he amado…

Yo también te amo…mi amor…Te extrañe tanto….

Ya no te volveré a dejar sola…te lo prometo…

Quien te puso en mi camino...quien te dijo que aun estaba vivo, quien tuvo, la brillante idea….

Con un corazón que ardía, por falta de compañía, por tanta, tanta soledad.

Y me dijo que también estaba sola…

Y abrí mis brazos y así le entregue la vida….

Y volamos, fuera de este mundo, por un rato, me sentí seguro y libre como el pensamiento como para no volver. Y se nos fue la noche entera, entre besos y quimeras, debajo de una luna llena….

Y nos dijimos pocas cosas, justo en lo que nuestras bocas, quedaban libres para hablar…

Y nos perdimos en la noche plata y negra y ahí comprendí que vivir vale la pena….

Y volamos, fuera de este mundo por un rato, me sentí seguro y libre como el pensamiento, como para no volver….

Y llegue a pensar que no era de este mundo, tanto amor no se concibe en un segundo….

Y volamos, fuera de este mundo por un rato me sentí seguro y libre como el pensamiento como para no volver……

CONTINUARA….

Nota: Bueno aquí les traigo la primera parte de otra historia…espero les guste… …..les agradecería que me dejaran sus comentarios o criticas….

En cuanto a la tercera parte de la otra historia…(Destino Insierto)…ya casi esta lista….espérenla….

Saludos a todos….

GALAXIA 2012

Costa Rica

Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de kurumada.


	2. Parte II ¿A quien amo?

En los pasillos de un renombrado edificio en Washington muy apresurado se dirigía el joven empresario a su oficina, hablando por celular…

-Si, queda a dos cuadras del centro comercial Franklin Mills…

-Si…exacto…! ese mismo…!

-claro…por supuesto…!

-A mi también me haces mucha falta…..

-¡…espera que vengas en algunos días a conocer….!

-Te mostrare la nueva colección Nefertiti….

-Ya veras que te gustara…

-Yo también te amo…

-¡chao….!

¡Seiya! ¡Espera!-dijo la voz que salía de una oficina junto a la de el…

Hermana…!-contesto el moreno muy alegre

Valla, valla, pero que expresión tan agradable veo en tu rostro…-menciono la chica

No es un bonito día como para estar alegre…?

No… tu a mi no me engañas seiya…

Es cierto seika…¡- respondió el moreno entre sonrisas…-Sabes!...tengo algo que contarte, pero te lo diré luego con mas tiempo.

De acuerdo seiya…pero yo también tengo algo que contarte…

Dime…!

Es…sobre…Inanna…

¿¡Inanna!...

Si ella, esta aquí, vino a verte.

¡Jahh! Dile que no quiero saber nada de ella…

Será mejor que se lo digas tu mismo, porque, te esta esperando en tu oficina…

Queeee?

Si…! toda esta semana a venido a esperarte…

Le diré que se valla, que no quiero saber nada de ella.

Dile lo que tu creas que es lo mejor para ambos seiya…

Eso lo mejor…-musito el joven muy seriamente

-/-

**En las afueras del edificio "SUIKO"**

Cuanto le debo?

Son cinco dólares señorita…

Aquí tiene… y guarde el cambio…

Muchas gracias…

A usted caballero-contesto la joven mientras salía del vehiculo.

-/-

**Momentos después en la oficina de Seika…. sonó el teléfono….**

¡Hola..! ¿quien habla?

Disculpe señorita Seika …

Si, dime, karina….

Aquí llego una joven muy elegante preguntando por don seiya,

Me dijo que era muy conocida de su familia y también me pidió que no le avisara al señor que había llegado….Algo así como una sorpresa.

¿Y como era esa joven?

Lucia un traje muy elegante, es delgada y su cabello color lila…

¡LILA!...¡ESTAS SEGURA KARINA…!

Si señorita…y la deje pasar…

¡Y LA DEJASTE PASAR!

Si señorita, disculpe…hice algo mal…

No, no descuida, no te preocupes…yo arreglare esto…gracias karina….

Con mucho gusto señorita …

-/-

**Mientras tanto….en la oficina de Seiya….**

Mi amor pero yo te amo….

AMOR…TU LE LLAMAS A ESO AMOR…

…NO INANNA, ESO NO ES AMOR PARA MI….

TU CREES QUE HABERME DEJADO A DOS DIAS DE NUESTRO MATRIMONIO ES AMOR….ESCUCHA,… TE LO DIRE POR ULTIMA VEZ… …No quiero saber nada de ti…

Podrías sentarte un momento seiya…

No hay motivo…

Por favor…-suplico chica.

….De acuerdo…-respondió seiya complaciendo a diva un poco mas tranquilo…

Mírame a los ojos seiya….Pero mírame por ultima vez….te lo ruego…

Para que?…

Seiya…yo te amo…realmente te amo….

Ya es muy tarde inanna…entiéndelo…

Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas….y te prometo que no volverás a verme…-unos minutos de silencio pasaron mientras se observaban, el joven recordaba todos aquellos momentos que paso con ella, especialmente cuando la conoció. Nunca podría olvidar aquellos ojos celestes y su cabello del mismo tono, tan hermoso como aquella primera vez en la playa…

_Eran muy de mañana en Hawai, el joven seiya se había levantado para ir a correr a la playa, estaba de vacaciones con su hermana seika pero ella había decido quedarse y seguir durmiendo, al llegar al final de la playa el moreno se detuvo para mirar el bello amanecer y se mostró muy ansioso al mirar un risco y decidió subir, ya que la vista le parecía mejor desde allí. _

_Al llegar una joven sentada en un tronco contemplando la hermosa vista de aquella mañana, traía puesta una pañoleta blanca y un sobrero de playa._

Bonita vista, no crees_…?dijo el moreno acercándose mirando hacia el amanecer._

Si, es muy hermoso_-respondió la chica mientras seguía observando._

Es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar, no sabia que hubiera alguien aquí…-comento el joven mirando a la chica, la cual no podía ver su rostro por el sobrero que traía -me llamo seiya es un placer para mi_…-a lo que la joven interrumpió._

Llevo tres días de estar viniendo hasta aquí, el lugar me parece maravilloso y tiene una magnifica vista_ -contesto ella poniéndose de pie y quitándose el sombrero, su cabello era celeste y tan hermoso como el océano…-_Mi nombre es innana mucho gusto en conocerle_-ambos se observaron y por un momento se perdieron en el silencio, la atracción fue inmediata, una sonrisa tímida salio de la chica al notar el escudriño del moreno en su mirada, como si se acabara el día… _

_/_

El silencio se corto…-¡Sabes…estoy muy ocupado!… ¡no puedo seguir con esto!…. ¡me retiro!….

¡Adiós innana…!

¡No espera seiya!…..ya entendí…. esta bien… ¡es demasiado tarde para mi….!

Solo una cosa mas….

¿Que quieres?... … ¿dinero…? Pregunto el joven fríamente a lo que la diva le propino una bofetada…

¡Eres un estupido!...!el dinero nunca me a interesado!

Y entonces como explicas el haberme abandonado e irte con ese hombre…?

Ese… ese hombre….

Si,… el…-contesto seiya exigiendo una explicación por parte de la chica.

Ese hombre seiya…. es mi hermano…y vino a avisarme que nuestro padre había muerto….-las lagrimas corrían nuevamente por las mejillas de la joven, a lo que inmediatamente salio de la oficina del moreno….

Tu hermano…-seiya se quedo atónito, se sintió profundamente culpable, que cobarde haberla tratado así, era obvio que estaba siendo presa de sus propios celos. Pero como saberlo, si nunca tubo la dicha de conocer a su hermano y mucho menos a su padre, lo poco que sabía era que vivían en el sur de América.

Esto no puede ser-se decía el Pegaso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, amaba a esa mujer, o al menos así parecía, ella le había hecho olvidar a aquella chica tan hermosa de su adolescencia, "saori" su diosa, su reina, atena, la misma de siempre, la que lo volvía loco,… y la que lo volvió loco una vez mas, ¿pero era amor? Ahora que regreso innana que sentía por saori? Y que sentía por innana? Tenia que decidirse talvez si viera una vez más a innana y hablara con ella un poco mas tranquilo y luego hablaría con saori y así ordenaría un poco mas sus sentimientos.

-/-

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Seika….**

Y eso a sido todo hasta hoy saori…

Que alegría me da saber que ustedes se llevan muy bien, pero me impresiona mucho seiya, no sabia que se había vuelto todo un profesional.

Y aun tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, te impresionaras aun mas…

No lo dudo… de ahora en adelante seremos muy buenas amigas…-comento la diosa.

Bueno, Espera aquí saori en un momento regreso, iré a ver si seiya no esta ocupado para que le des la sorpresa-dijo la chica mientras dejaba un rato a solas a saori para ver si se había ido la muchacha de ojos celestes.

En su oficina, el moreno se encontraba distraído contemplando una fotografía por lo cual no escucho la entrada de su hermana y que al verlo triste pregunto-

Seiya… ¿te encuentras bien?

Claro… eee eso creo-dijo el muchacho forzando una sonrisa.

Bueno…ya eso paso, ahora cambia ese modo, porque en mi oficina hay alguien que quiere verte…

Ahora no estoy para nadie seika, por favor, cancela todas las reuniones que tenga este mes…necesito aclarar unos asuntos.

Ok seiya, de acuerdo… me retiro…- respondió la chica dejándolo solo nuevamente…

Minutos después el moreno nuevamente sumergido en sus pensamientos trataba de aclarar sus sentimientos pero el ¨toc¨ ¨toc¨ de la puerta lo hizo salir nuevamente del trance.

Y ahora quien será?- se pregunto el caballero a lo que inmediatamente se levanto muy serio para reprender al que lo molestaba y con voz fuerte replico.

CREI HABER DICHO QUE NO QUERIA….-la imagen presente al abrir interrumpió su sermón, jamás imaginaría que quien le tocaba era esa personal tan especial para el.

¡SA…SAORI!… -el moreno estaba atónito por la sorpresa.

Seiya- respondió la pelilila al mismo tiempo que se colgaba del cuello del chico.

¡Que sorpresa!, pero tu me dijiste que ibas para Tokio a arreglar unos asuntos.

Si, pero te mentí mi amor-_respondió ella cerrando el ojo y dándole un beso en los labios_- la verdad, es que no quiero perderte otra vez…-_ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, seiya acaricio con sus manos las mejillas de joven_- eres muy hermosa,…te amo mi amor…-_horas después se encontraban los dos en el departamento de seiya ubicado a pocos kilómetros de ahí, no era mucho decir, habían llegado aquel tranquilo lugar en donde dieron rienda suelta a sus apetitos sexuales, fue un momento extraordinario a tal punto que los dos quedaron dormidos del cansancio, pero el joven moreno se encontraba inquieto a si que fue el primero en levantarse, dándose una ducha con agua tibia y arreglándose para salir…_

¿Seiya a donde vas a estas horas de la noche…?-pregunto la chica muy inquieta y confusa…Seiya noto muy temerosa la mirada intrigante de saori a si que quiso tranquilizarla con unas palabras…

Escucha mi amor tengo que ir a dejar claro unos asuntos, pero no te preocupes es por el bien de nuestro nosotros…

¿Pero por que ahora seiya? ¿Porque no mañana? Voy acompañarte –_dijo la joven exigiendo sus derechos como su mujer_…-_seiya se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente, luego le dio un beso y le dijo_- perdona mi amor, pero esto es algo que tengo que arreglar solo, te prometo que te lo voy a contar todo cuando regrese…confía en mi saori…

De acuerdo seiya pero no tardes mucho por favor, no me gusta estar sola…-_una tierna mirada entre ellos fue la muestra del verdadero amor que se tenían el uno para el otro, eran las escasas 11: 40 de la noche cuando el joven moreno llego tocando el timbre de la puerta. _

Sabia que vendrías seiya, pasa, -_dijo la diva, seiya se sorprendió al verla, traía puesto una bata negra de ceda hacia lucir toda su figura, no había que explicar mucho el joven estaba sorprendido, sabia que estar junto a ella significaba un peligro…._

Continuara…..

**Notas: Bueno, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de este fic un poco tarde, jeje, se me va la inspiración y el leer otros fic tan bonitos me llena de nuevo de recuerdos**

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no pienso dejar esta historia sin su final, le agradecía que dejaran sus comentarios y criticas… **

**Saludos a todos…**

**GALAXIA2012**


End file.
